ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Happiness
Every town has a "Happiness" level which indicates the satisfaction of citizens. A new town's happiness count will start out at a medium level, 196, yielding a population growth rate of 3.12 per hour. As the town's number of citizens increases, the happiness is diluted and the population growth rate gradually decreases. Without happiness, your population may remain stagnant and can even decrease. Population growth rate is governed by happiness, with the rate being a function of your happiness score. Buildings that affect happiness The Tavern and Museum play a major role of the growth of your happiness. * The first building that you get that affects your happiness is the Tavern. The Tavern gives +12 happiness per level. Using the Tavern, you can provide wine to your citizens. The more wine you give, the more happiness you provide, with +60 happiness per extra load of provided. * The second building you can build to increase happiness is the Museum. The Museum gives +20 happiness per level. Using the museum, you can make a Cultural Asset Treaty with another player to exchange exhibits, with each exchange to give +50 happiness. You can not have more treaties than you the number of the levels of your Museum. * The Governor's Residence reduces the Corruption in colonies. Corruption affects happiness by reducing the effect of wine and Cultural Asset Treaties on happiness, so your first aim when you make a new colony is to get rid of Corruption. Researches that affect happiness * Researches that are needed to build buildings that increase happiness: :* In order to build Taverns, you have to research Wine Culture (Economy). :* In order to build Museums, you have to research Cultural Exchange (Science). * Researches that directly improve happiness are: :* Well Digging (Science) increases happiness by 50 in your capital only.In the Town hall of your Capital, this bonus shows up in the "Satisfaction" section with the crown symbol, not the microscope symbol. :* Holiday (Economy) increases happiness by 25 in all of your towns.In your Town hall, this bonus shows up in the "Satisfaction" section with the microscope symbol. :* Utopia (Economy) increases happiness by 200 in your capital only. :* Economic Futures increase happiness by 10 per level in all of your towns. Notes: Happiness Levels There are five levels of satisfaction in your town. The higher the satisfaction, the more population you gain per hour. The levels are: __NOWYSIWYG__ Formulas __NOWYSIWYG__ Happiness As you play the game you will encounter a number of things that change this value. These events, good or bad effect the growth rate of the town. * The formula for happiness is: ''Happiness = Basic Bonuses ( 196 + Research Bonuses ) + Wine'The Tavern Base is '+12 happiness per level of expansion, while the Bonus is +60 happiness per extra load of distributed. ( Tavern Base + Bonus ) + Culture'The Museum Base is '+20 happiness per level of expansion, while the Bonus is +50 happiness per extra Cultural Good gained. ( Museum Base + Bonus ) - Population - Corruption ( Corruption Rate * Happiness Produced ) '' * Or, in short: ''Happiness = Total happiness produced - ( Population + Corruption * Happiness produced ) '' : or ''Happiness = ( 1 - Corruption ) * Total happiness produced - Population '' __NOWYSIWYG__ Notes: Population growth The formula that shows the connection between happiness and population growth generally is: * Growth Rate = Happiness * 0.02 __NOWYSIWYG__ or * Growth Rate = Happiness / 50 __NOWYSIWYG__ Population after certain time The formula that shows what the population will be after that amount of time if the Happiness doesn't change (ie., Museum or Tavern are not improved, population doesn't reach the maximum, etc) is: p(t) =p_0+h(1-e^{-\frac{t}{50}}) , where * p_0 is the population at an arbitrary starting point of time * p(t) is the population after t hours * h is initial happiness * e is Euler's constant. You can replace p_0 , h & t in the formula, and copy =p0+h*(1-exp(-t/50)) into Excel to get the final time. __NOWYSIWYG__ Notes: * Formula may need verification. Personal experience shows population growth accurately when using e^{-\frac{t}{100}} and not e^{-\frac{t}{50}} as listed above. Not sure if this is due to being in early game and not having some research, or if they've changed the formula since this was last updated. __NOWYSIWYG__ Time before Town hall gets filled You can calculate the amount of hours prior to your Town hall to get full as: 50\ln{\frac{h}{b-c}} , where * \ln is the natural logarithm function * h is the initial happiness * b is the total positive satisfaction bonus (also known as right now population as you can see above) * c is the capacity of the Town hall If the town capacity is bigger than bonus, the Town hall will never be full, and the formula will result in an error. In Excel, you can use =50*ln(h/(b-c)) after replacing h , b and c . __NOWYSIWYG__ Time until happiness halves If there are no changes on happiness, it halves every 34 hours, 39 minutes and 26 seconds (roughly, 1 day and 11 hours), while the population grows in the same amount in which happiness diminishes. This is a very good guide to know which of your towns needs your attention first. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Game mechanics